Once Upon a Time Machine: B1 Part 7: The Dalek Invasion
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: The Doctor, Clara, Hook, Regina, and the Dark One rush to Cardiff to warn Torchwood of the Daleks and are shocked to find Rose Tyler there. They discover part of Peter Pan's plan. They don't have much time to plan before the Daleks arrive, seeking a shortcut to Neverland through the rift. The Doctor and his friends must stop the Daleks from destroying Cardiff and going to Neverland
1. The TARDIS Returns

_I do not own Doctor Who, Once Upon a Time, or any of the characters._

* * *

Chapter 1: The TARDIS Returns

It was a Friday. The sun had just risen over the city of Cardiff for another day of spring in Wales. Rose Tyler sat on a bench alone above the Torchwood base. As people walked passed her, she couldn't help but wonder if she made a mistake leaving the parallel world. She had a good life with her human Doctor. She supposed things only got crazy when Ariel arrived looking for the blue diamond, a powerful and dangerous magical jewel. Peter Pan knew that mermaids had the power to travel between worlds and he sent Ariel to a parallel one to find the diamond. Ariel arrived to a world at war with the Cybermen. Eventually, Rose found the blue diamond and discovered that she had magical abilities. She used the diamond to destroy every Cyberman on the planet and save billions of lives. Rose traveled back to her native universe with Ariel so that she could see the Time Lord Doctor again. After the day that he saved the universe from Davros and the Daleks, he just dropped her back off on the parallel world and flew away without saying goodbye. Ever since, Rose has been wondering about him. She wondered if he was alone or if he regenerated. She longed to have one last conversation with him, so that she could finally find some closure and be able to pursue a true romantic relationship with the human Doctor.

However, it was starting to feel like Rose made the wrong decision. When she and Ariel arrived, Pan took the blue diamond from the mermaid and then unleashed a group of Gorgons to attack Torchwood and steal the red diamond, the blue diamond's twin, that the Evil Queen left there when she visited this planet. Rose had left her human Doctor back on another world alone. Now she sat on a bench taking in the sunlight before she went to work for another day at Torchwood. She'd been in Cardiff for almost a week with no sight of the TARDIS. She hoped the Doctor would come soon. He was in Cardiff just before Rose arrived, now it appears he may not come back. Jack waited over a hundred years before the Doctor came back to Cardiff, but Rose wasn't immortal. It occurred to her that she may die waiting for the Doctor and never see her human Doctor or her family again.

Martha told Rose that the Doctor had in fact regenerated and he had a new, young companion named Clara. They came to Cardiff to help stop the Evil Queen and the monsters that she unleashed from the Cardiff Rift. Regina had also stolen Mickey Smith's heart as leverage against Torchwood to ensure that they would not try to attack her once she cast the Dark Curse and lost all her magic. Even if Rose never saw the Doctor again, there was still the Peter Pan problem. The evil boy from Neverland was in possession of the two most powerful objects in the universe. After he stole the red diamond, he said that he was going to Agrabah, which according to Ariel, was the land of the genies. Rose was about to stand up and go back to Torchwood downstairs, when she suddenly heard a familiar sound. A sort of loud, wheezing noise that she hadn't heard since that day at Bad Wolf Bay. She heard the sound of the TARDIS as it materialized a few yards away.


	2. A Land Without Magic

Chapter 2: A Land Without Magic

The Doctor practically danced around the TARDIS console pulling levers and pressing buttons as the time machine hurdled across the time vortex towards Cardiff carrying himself, Clara Oswald, Captain Hook, The Evil Queen, and Rumplestiltskin. They were in a rush to get to Cardiff and warn Torchwood of the approaching Daleks. Peter Pan had manipulated Jafar to into using dreamshade in the city of Agrabah to convince the Daleks to travel to Neverland and get more. All Pan revealed to the evil wizard was that he wanted a sort of partnership with the universe's best exterminators. Neverland is too far away for the the Daleks to reach, so they're planning on taking a shortcut through the Cardiff Rift. However, the Daleks can't open the rift, they need Torchwood to do it.

"Can you explain Torchwood again?" Hook asked the Doctor.

"Why don't you ask Regina?" The Doctor asked.

"Let it go." Regina said.

"You never did say why you went to Torchwood." Rumplestiltskin remarked to the Evil Queen.

"It's none of your buisness." Regina said. "We've got bigger problems to worry about."

"Is anyone going to explain Torchwood to me?" Hook asked.

"They're a secret organization." Clara said. "There's no magic on Earth. We don't have magical creatures like fairies or trolls, but sometimes they come to Earth either from space or through the rift. Torchwood was established to combat these creatures and to understand them."

"Good Clara." The Doctor said. "It's nice to know you've been listening."

Rumplestiltskin pulled Regina over to the side to talk to her in private.

"You went to a land without magic?" The Dark One asked.

"Yes," Regina said, "but the Cardiff Rift is special. When it's open, there is magic."

"I would be furious with you if we weren't on our way there right now." Rumplestiltskin said. "You know what this means don't you?"

"What?" Regina asked.

"I don't need you anymore." The Dark One said. "I don't need you to cast the curse if I can just go to a land without magic right now in the TARDIS."

"What about my revenge?" Regina asked.

"I don't care." Rumplestiltskin said.

The Dark One then started to think of how he could find his son, who had been lost in a land without magic some time ago.

"I know you." Regina said. "You're too dependent on magic. If you ever leave Cardiff, you won't have it and you'll be weak."

Rumplestiltskin hadn't considered this. He had outlined the curse to take him near wherever his son was. If Cardiff wasn't where Baelfire was, he'd almost surely never see him again and he'd be stuck in this land without any magic to get back to the Enchanted Forest.

"I suppose you're right." Rumplestiltskin said.

"Why are you even here?" Regina asked.

"Have you forgotten my deal with the Doctor?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "If I help the Doctor stop the Daleks, then he won't interfere with the Dark Curse."

"Are you two done over there?" The Doctor asked.

"I hope you're interrupting us to say we've arrived." Regina said.

"In fact I am." The Doctor said. "We need to hurry."

The Doctor was too eager to leave the TARDIS and talk to Torchwood. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he opened the TARDIS doors and saw Rose Tyler sitting on a bench a few yards away.


	3. Companion Reunion

Chapter 3: Companion Reunion

"How?" The Doctor asked.

"Hello." Rose said. "Is that you Doctor? They told me you regenerated again."

"How can you possibly be here?" The Doctor said.

"Doctor?" Clara asked. "Shouldn't we be warning Torchwood?"

"I don't understand." The Doctor said in complete ignorance of Clara's question.

Clara wondered who this girl was. They very sight of her made the Doctor forget about the oncoming Dalek attack entirely.

"Do you know who she is?" Clara asked Regina, Hook, and Rumplestiltskin, hoping they might know something.

"Yes." Hook said. He did recognize her from a long time ago. "When I was in Neverland, she flew onto my ship one night."

"She flew?" Clara questioned.

"She was using pixie dust to look for the Doctor, but she didn't quite know how to fly and she ended up on my ship. Then, the lost boys came and took her away." Hook said.

"Then what?" Clara asked.

"I don't know." Hook said. "I never saw her again. A man came by in a big blue box identical to this one and asked what happened to her. I told him. Then he disappeared."

"That would be the Doctor." Clara said.

"It looked like the TARDIS, but it was a different man. He was a little taller and his hair was all spiked up." Hook said.

"Like I said. That was the Doctor. You met him before he regenerated into his current form." Clara said.

"What sort of creature is he?" Hook asked.

"Time Lord." Clara replied. "So who is she?"

"She said her name was Rose." Hook said.

"You know Ariel don't you?" Rose asked the Doctor. "You gave her the telepathy pendant."

"Yes." The Doctor responded.

"Apparently mermaids can travel between worlds." Rose said. "Peter Pan sent her to my world to retrieve the blue diamond."

"What!" Rumplestiltskin furiously exclaimed. "I sent that thing to that parallel world so people like him would never get their hands on it."

"Don't interrupt." The Doctor said.

"What Pan didn't know was that the entire planet was at war with the Cybermen. Eventually we found the blue diamond and I used it to destroy every single Cyberman." Rose said. "I discovered that I have magic."

Clara didn't know what the big deal was. When the Sontarans invaded the Enchanted Forest, she unlocked her own magic and used the red diamond briefly.

"So how did you get back here?" The Doctor asked.

"Ariel took me with her." Rose said.

"Why did you come back?" The Doctor asked.

"Because of you." Rose said. "I wanted to have one last conversation with you."

"Me?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yes." Rose said. "On the last day I saw you, you left without even saying goodbye. After everything we've been through I have a few things to say to you."

"You came back to scold me?" The Doctor asked.

"Not quite." Rose said. "Who are all these people? I recognize Captain Hook."

"This is Clara Oswald." The Doctor said.

"Right." Rose said. "Martha told me about you."

"Remember how we went to Neverland and we met Peter Pan and Tinker Bell, and Captain Hook, and the Lost Boys?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course." Rose said.

"Well this is Rumplestiltskin and the Evil Queen." The Doctor said.

"The Evil Queen?" Rose asked. "Like Snow White?"

"Don't remind me." Regina said.

"If you don't mind my asking," Rumplestiltskin said, "what happened to the blue diamond?"

"Pan has it." Rose said. "He used a small army of Gorgons to distract Torchwood while he stole the red diamond."

"He has both!" Rumplestiltskin shouted.

"That's it." The Doctor said. "It makes sense now. In Agrabah, Jafar said that someone hired him to show the Daleks how dreamshade works and convince them to go to Neverland. It must've been Peter Pan."

"The Daleks?" Rose asked. "I thought they were all dead."

"So did I." The Doctor said. "I always do until they show up again."

"You also met Jafar?" Rose asked.

"Well no," the Doctor said, "but we saw him. We also met Alice from Wonderland."

"Wonderland is real too?" Rose asked.

"Can we focus on the more important fact that the Daleks are going to Neverland!" Rumplestiltskin shouted.

"If that's true," Rose said, "then why are you here and not in Neverland?"

"Because the Dalek ships don't have enough power to get to Neverland. They need to take a shortcut through the Cardiff Rift." The Doctor said.

"No." Rose said.

"That's right Rose." The Doctor said. "The Daleks are coming back to Earth."

Rose then led everyone down into Torchwood's base where they met up with Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Martha Jones, and Mickey Smith. The Torchwood team was still distrustful of Regina, particularly Mickey who was still living without a heart. The Doctor and Rose told Torchwood what they had discovered about Peter Pan and the Daleks.

"How are we going to stop the Daleks again?" Gwen asked.

"You could open the rift so the Dark One and I can use magic." Regina said.

"Absolutely not." Jack said. "We're not letting you have any sort of power."

"What about Mickey?" Regina asked. "I used magic to rip his heart out and I'll need magic to put it back in."

"We could use a bit of magic on our side don't you think Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Opening the rift is dangerous." Jack said. "If we open it, things could come out and the Daleks would be able to go through. Last time it opened, a Dalek and a Weeping Angel were let loose in the city along with Regina's Minotaur."

"Your what?" Rumplestiltskin asked Regina.

"Bigger issues right now." Regina reminded.

"We need some sort of plan." Martha said.

"You all know me." The Doctor said. "I usually just make things up as I go along."

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The loud alarm rang through the massive underground base, alerting the Torchwood team that something dangerous was happening above. Ianto rushed over to the nearest computer to see what the problem was.

"The Daleks are here." Ianto said. "One small ship just arrived in space right above the Earth."

"That's it?" Clara asked. "I thought they were invading the planet."

"They're only invading this city." The Doctor said. "They need to use the Cardiff Rift as a gateway. That small ship will still have about one hundred Daleks on it and they'll all be coming to Cardiff to force Torchwood to open the rift. The good news is now I have a plan."

"You didn't have a plan five seconds ago." Regina said.

"Now that I know exactly what's coming, I do have a plan." The Doctor said.

"Jack," Ianto said, "the ship just entered the atmosphere."

"Are you going to share this plan with us?" Jack asked.

"There's no time." The Doctor said. "We have to get moving now and I'll explain on the way."

"On the way?" Clara asked.

"Yes Clara. On the way. I wasn't speaking in riddles." The Doctor said. "I need Clara, Hook, Rose, Martha, and Mickey to come with me in the TARDIS. Bring any special Torchwood alien weapons or whatever you have that can destroy a Dalek. The rest of you just stay here and stay alive. Don't open the rift, just keep the Daleks busy."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Jack said.

"Don't I always?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Rose, Martha, Jack, Mickey, and Clara all said simultaneously. They'd all traveled in the TARDIS before and knew that the Doctor rarely knew exactly what he was doing all of the time.

"No time to lose." The Doctor said.

The Time Lord and his appointed friends then ran back up to the street and ran into the TARDIS. As the TARDIS dematerialized, the single Dalek ship arrived over the skies of Cardiff. On the ship's bridge, the two Daleks began assessing the situation.

"Torchwood is below us." The first Dalek said.

"Send fifty Daleks down." The second Dalek ordered. "The other fifty will remain here and fly through the rift once it is open. Exterminate all who resist."


	4. Into the Hub

Chapter 4: Into the Hub

"They're attacking the city." Ianto said to Jack, Gwen, Regina, and Rumplestiltskin.

"They'll be here any minute." Gwen said.

"The Doctor took most of our big laser guns, but there's still three left." Jack said. "I'll take one and stay by the front of the hub. The man who can't die should be up front."

"You're also immortal?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"You are too?" Jack asked.

"Indeed." Rumplestiltskin said.

"Then take a gun and get in the front with me." Jack said.

"I don't know what that is dearie." The Dark One said. "I wouldn't know how to use it. If you open the rift, then I can use magic."

"No." Jack said. "The rift is unpredictable. The Daleks could go through to Neverland, but something could also come through into the city like last time."

"If you don't open it," Regina said, "then we can't help you. We don't know how to use your technology."

The sounds of explosions and screams outside was growing louder.

"They're destroying Cardiff." Gwen said. "Maybe we should open it."

"I said no." Jack repeated. "Ianto and Gwen, grab the other two guns and defend the rift manipulator. The Daleks can't get access to it."

Jack, Gwen, and Ianto ran to the weapons area to grab the remaining laser guns while Regina and Rumplestiltskin remained in the main hub area, where the rift manipulator also happened to be.

"Do you know how to open the rift?" Rumplestiltskin asked Regina.

"No." Regina said. "What if the Doctor fails and the Daleks kill us?"

"You mean kill you." Rumplestiltskin said. "I can't die."

"How convenient." Regina sarcastically said. "Remember you need me to cast your curse and I need to be the one who casts it to get my revenge. It would be in your best interest to keep me alive."

"I suppose so." Rumplestiltskin said.

Rumplestiltskin again pondered the reason for casting a curse to bring him to a land where he already was. However, he knew that he would never find his son without magic. If he could somehow open the rift, then he could also use his magic to reunite with Baelfire after all these years apart. Just then, Jack, Gwen, and Ianto returned with large laser guns which could easily destroy a Dalek. Jack went past the Evil Queen and the Dark One and went outside to guard Torchwood's secret entrance above. Ianto and Gwen stood with their laser guns ready.

"What are we supposed to do?" Regina asked.

"Stay out of our way and don't die." Gwen replied.

Regina was not used to being talked to in this way, but she didn't have any of her magic to install fear into Gwen. So, she let the comment slide. Rumplestiltskin smiled as he noted the angry look on the Evil Queen's face.

Outside, Jack Harkness stood with his gun guarding a little shack, which led downstairs into the Torchwood hub. Once the Daleks caught sight of him, they descended on his location. Jack fired his lasers and destroyed ten of the fifty alien killers swiftly approaching him. However, he was shot and fell to the ground dead. He would reanimate in a couple of minutes, plenty of time for the remaining forty Daleks to float past him and invade the Torchwood hub.


	5. The Bad Wolf and The Impossible Girl

Chapter 5: The Bad Wolf and the Impossible Girl

"So are you going to tell us this plan of yours?" Hook asked the Doctor as they flew through the time vortex in the TARDIS.

"We're going to destroy the ship." The Doctor said. "I'll land the TARDIS inside near the engines. Then, you all will use Torchwood's laser weapons to destroy any Daleks that try to stop us. Once we get to there, I'll use the sonic screwdriver to overload the engines and destroy this entire ship and every Dalek on board."

"I don't remember your plans being this violent." Rose commented.

"Normally, you're right," the Doctor said, "but these are the Daleks and we still don't know why Peter Pan wants them to go to Neverland."

"How many Daleks are on the ship now?" Mickey asked.

"Fifty." The Doctor said. "The other fifty are down below."

"Torchwood can't fight off all those Daleks." Martha said.

"So, we'll have to work fast so we can get back down there and help them." The Doctor said.

Then, the Doctor's magnificent TARDIS materialized in the hallway near the engine room of the large Dalek spacecraft. Martha and Mickey stepped out first with their large laser guns and discovered that there were no Daleks around. The Doctor came out next and the three of them rushed off before Hook, Rose, and Clara even left the TARDIS. When they did exit the blue box, they saw the trio far ahead of them.

"How do they expect us to help if they leave us behind?" Hook asked.

Rose and Clara, each carrying large laser guns, walked forward and lagged behind the Doctor on their way to the engine room. Hook, who had not been given a laser gun to use followed with his sword in his only hand. He wouldn't know how to operate such a complicated device anyway and elected to use his sword against the Daleks, even after being warned that it would have no effect on them. Rose and Clara each watched the Doctor, who was still far ahead of them.

"So how did you meet the Doctor?" Clara asked hoping to start a conversation with Rose that would reveal why she was so important to the Doctor.

"He blew up my job." Rose said. "Then I helped him kill the Nestene Consciousness and the Autons. He asked me to travel with him and I left London right then."

"How long ago was that?" Clara asked.

"March 5, 2005." Rose replied.

Clara remembered this date very well. Not because of the Auton attack, but because of the unfortunate death of her mother. She then remembered how she saw the Doctor watching her from a distance in the graveyard a few days later. She then began to wonder if the Doctor was remembering Rose on that day while he was investigating the impossible girl.

"You just left home?" Clara asked.

"I came back a few times and visited my mum. I loved every minute in the TARDIS with the Doctor. It's a time of my life I'll never forget." Rose said.

"Were you two ever...close?" Clara asked.

"We were just friends." Rose said. "I mean we were just friends at first and we were inseparable. I guess over time our relationship grew into something more, but we were both sort of awkward about it and we never talked openly about of our feelings. Then..." Rose paused for a moment.

"Then what?" Clara asked.

"Then it all ended." Rose said. "My family and I were locked away in a parallel universe and I talked to the Doctor one last time on Bad Wolf Bay and I could never see him again."

"That's why he was so surprised to see you." Clara asked.

"I was able to come back." Rose said. "I ended up back on the parallel world with a human clone of the Doctor that I fell in love with."

"So why did you come back this time?" Clara asked.

"I'm honestly not sure anymore." Rose asked.

Clara was feeling a little broken by the news of the Doctor and Rose's romantic past. She had developed her own personal feelings for the lovable Time Lord and worried that the Doctor may never feel the same way about her as long as Rose was still around.

"Wow." Clara managed to say.

"What about you?" Rose asked. "Tell me about you and the Doctor."

"I haven't been traveling with him for all that long." Clara said. "He showed up at my door and he knew my name. He convinced me to travel with him, but it turned out that the only reason he was interested was to try and solve a mystery. He met two girls who look and sound exactly like me before and they both died. He calls me the impossible girl."

"Did he ever solve it?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Clara said. "Turns out I jumped through the Doctor's timeline and it created different versions of me to save him in various points of his life."

"Wow." Rose managed to say. "So are you two close at all."

"Oh no." Clara said. "Just friends."

"I can tell you like him." Rose said. "I've been in your shoes before. It's alright. When all this is over, I plan on going back to my human Doctor. We're going to grow old together. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or threatened by me. That's how I felt when I first met one of the Doctor's previous companions. I thought I was special and the only girl he'd ever shown the universe. I ended up being great friends with her and I hope maybe I can see her again before I go back. I hope we can be friends too."

"I'd like that." Clara said, seeming to be pleased by Rose's words yet still feeling that she couldn't pursue her feelings for the Doctor as long as Rose was around.

"Let's catch up blondie." Hook said as he arrived next to the two girls.

"What's a pirate like you even doing with the Doctor?" Rose asked.

"He promised me a trip in the TARDIS." Hook said. "I didn't expect that I'd end up here though. This world is certainly strange."

"Stranger than Neverland?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Hook said.

"What's Neverland like?" Clara asked.

"It's a nightmare." Hook said.

"For once I agree with Hook." Rose said. "It's not a place you ever want to go."

They were suddenly drawn from their conversation by the sounds of laser blasts ahead of them. They all soon saw Martha and Mickey firing destructive lasers at the five Daleks guarding the engine room. Rose and Clara rushed over with their own laser guns to assist. The four companions successfully destroyed the Daleks. The Doctor then entered the room while the rest of the group stayed in the hall.

"Shouldn't we be going in with him?" Clara asked.

"Once he overloads the engines, we have to sprint back to the TARDIS and get out of here before the ship explodes." Martha said.

"Shouldn't we just go now?" Hook asked.

"What if more Daleks show up while before the Doctor's done?" Mickey asked. "We have to stay until he's finished."

"I'm finished!" The Doctor yelled as he exited the room. "Why are you all still here? Run!"

The Doctor and all his friends ran as swiftly as possible back down the long hallway towards the TARDIS and boarded the time machine. The Daleks on the ship panicked and tried to get to the engine room to sort out the problem. However, it was far too late. The Doctor and his team fled the Dalek ship in the TARDIS, narrowly escaping the complete destruction of the spacecraft. Citizens of Cardiff watched as the ship was transformed into a bright ball of fire in the sky set off by the explosion of the engines. The TARDIS hurried back to the city below, unaware that the remaining forty Daleks had invaded the Torchwood hub_._


	6. Torchwood vs The Daleks

Chapter 6: Torchwood vs. The Daleks

"Did you hear that?" Regina asked Gwen and Ianto.

"That would be the sound of the Daleks coming our way." Gwen said.

"So let's get out of here." Regina said.

"No." Ianto said. "The rift manipulator is here. We have to defend it."

"But they can't even touch the thing. They need one you to do it. So we should leave." Regina said.

"Jack ordered us to stay." Ianto said.

"What good are his orders if they get us killed?" Regina asked.

"Just get out of the way Regina." Gwen said. "Ianto and I are staying here and we're going to blast every Dalek that comes through those doors straight to hell where they belong."

"Exterminate!" The Daleks cried from down the hall.

"You ready?" Ianto asked Gwen.

"Yes." She replied.

"Where should we go?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"I don't care." Gwen said. "You're useless without magic and we can't open the rift."

"Yes you can." Regina said.

"Well we won't." Ianto said.

"Exterminate!" The first Dalek cried as it entered the room. The rest of the Daleks followed one by one in a line.

Gwen and Ianto immediately started firing their lasers and destroying Daleks. Regina and Rumplestiltskin were both in awe at the power that Torchwood possessed. The two of them destroyed the first twenty Daleks before their weapons ran out of power.

"Exterminate!" The next Dalek yelled as it entered the room.

"Run!" Gwen yelled.

Gwen, Ianto, Rumplestiltskin, and Regina ran away into the halls of the Torchwood hub, pursued by ten of the remaining twenty Daleks. The other ten stayed in the main hub area and attempted to open the rift by using the rift manipulator, which proved difficult without the ability to touch. By now, Captain Jack Harkness had completely re-animated and ran into the hub to fight the Daleks from behind. He caught up to them in the main area of the hub and found them trying to open the rift. He took advantage of the fact that the Daleks had not noticed him and fired his lasers mercilessly at them. He's destroyed seven before the last three were able to fire their lasers at him. Jack expertly dodged and ran around the room. The Captain and the Daleks fired lasers back and forth at each other. Jack destroyed two Daleks and noticed that his gun was about to run out of power and become useless. So, he fired one last blast at the Dalek, who at the same time, fired a laser at Jack. Both lasers hit their targets. All the Daleks in the room were destroyed and Jack Harkness lay dead on the ground for another few minutes. Meanwhile, Gwen, Regina, Ianto, and the Dark One were trying desperately to escape the last ten Daleks out of the original one hundred that came to Cardiff. Eventually, they ran into a locked door, which could only be opened by Jack's personal code.

"What's behind the door?" Regina asked.

"Torchwood has its own submarine." Gwen said. "It's basically a boat that can travel underwater. We keep it in there."

"So blast the door open and we can escape!" Regina yelled.

"No." Ianto said. "The weapons haven't finished charging. We can't afford the waste the little power they've built up while we were running on the door when the Daleks are still coming."

"Exterminate!" The first Dalek said from across the hall.

"Do you have enough power in those guns to destroy ten of them?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"We'll find out." Gwen said.

As the Daleks moved closer, Ianto, and Gwen started firing deadly lasers. However, they were only able to destroy seven of them before the weapons once again ran out of power.

"Exterminate!" The last three Daleks cried.

"Wait!" Rumplestiltskin yelled. "I am the Dark One."

The Daleks immediately ceased their attack, not out of fear, but rather out of respect. They heard stories of the malicious Dark One and they had some admiration for him. They would still attempt to kill the evil wizard, but they wanted to get a good look first.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked.

"Saving your life." Rumplestiltskin said. "Daleks, I take it by your silence that you've heard of my power. I can get you to Neverland. Once the rift is open, I will have more power than I ever had in the Enchanted Forest, but I can only use magic within Cardiff. I will use this power to open a portal specifically to Neverland, instead of you just flying randomly through the rift."

"No!" Gwen yelled.

Rumplestiltkin turned and whispered in Gwen's ear.

"Trust me dearie. I know what I'm doing. You open the rift and I'll have enough power to open a portal and send them as far away from Neverland as possible. Believe me, I hate Peter Pan. The last thing he needs is three Daleks in the most magical place in the universe." He said to her. Gwen nodded in agreement. The Dark One then turned back to the Daleks. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." The first Dalek said.


	7. Through the Magic Portal

Chapter 7: Through the Magic Portal

Jack awoke to a strange sight in the hub. He saw Rumplestiltskin, Ianto, and Regina standing next to three Daleks while Gwen typed in the proper code on the rift manipulator, the first step in opening the dangerous Cardiff rift.

"Gwen!" Jack yelled as he got to his feet.

"Silence!" The Daleks ordered.

Ianto walked over to Jack and whispered to him.

"It's all part of the plan. Gwen opens the rift for a few moments, then Rumplestiltskin will open a portal somewhere so far away from Neverland that the Daleks will never get there." Ianto said.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Jack asked.

"He said he hates Peter Pan." Ianto said. "He knows that whatever Pan's planning with the Daleks and the two diamonds is dangerous."

"Let's hope this plan of yours works." Jack said.

"Why is the rift not open?" The Daleks yelled.

"It takes a few minutes." Gwen replied.

After a few more minutes of waiting, all of Cardiff suddenly began to shake as though a benign earthquake had just run through the city.

"It's done." Ianto said.

"The rift is open." Jack said.

Regina and Rumplestiltskin could both feel the magic returning to them. The Dark One did not waste any time. He concentrated his magic and soon, a swirling green portal opened on the ground, similar to the portals created by magic beans.

"Go ahead dearies." Rumplestiltskin said.

It was at this moment, that the TARDIS started to materialize in the corner of the room. However, the Daleks were far too focused on the portal to notice and soon the first Dalek levitated and descended down the portal into another world. Then, the TARDIS fully materialized and Mickey Smith stepped out with his gun to see the second Dalek enter the portal. Gwen looked at him and gave him a wink that reassured him of the sight he'd just seen. Then, the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS to witness the third Dalek descend into the portal.

"No!" The Doctor yelled. "What have you done!"

The Time Lord then ran hastily back into his time machine. Jack Harkness, noting that the Doctor was unaware of their plan, ran over to the TARDIS to fully explain to the Time Lord that the three Daleks had not actually entered the portal to Neverland. Jack ran through the TARDIS doors and found Hook, Clara, Rose, and Martha standing around the TARDIS console while the Doctor was pulling levers and pressing buttons.

"Doctor!" Jack yelled.

"I can't believe you let this happen Jack!" The Doctor yelled.

"If you'd just listen to me for one second!" Jack yelled.

"No time." The Doctor said.

Suddenly, the entire TARDIS began to shake, a familiar sensation to all the companions. Outside the time machine, Gwen, Regina, Ianto, Rumplestiltskin, and Mickey watched as the Doctor's big blue box levitated off the ground, flew over to the portal, and descended inside. Then, the swirling green portal closed.

"Jack!" Gwen yelled.

"Bring them back." Ianto ordered the Dark One.

"I can't." Rumplestiltskin said. "That's not how magic works."

"Even magic has rules?" Mickey questioned.

"Magic has laws." Rumplestiltskin said. "Laws that can never be broken dearie."

"You have to at least try." Gwen said. "What about your deal with the Doctor?"

"I have fulfilled my end of the deal." The Dark One said. "I promised to help him stop the Daleks and I did. I sent them far away."

"Where?" Mickey asked. "Where is my wife?"

"I'm surprised you still care for her without your heart." The Dark One said.

"Let's go now." Regina said to Rumplestiltskin. "I have matters of my own to tend to."

"You're not leaving until I get my heart back." Mickey said.

"I have magic now." Regina said as two magic fireballs appeared on her palms. "I don't have to listen to you anymore."

Mickey then raised his special laser gun and aimed it at Regina.

"Let's see your magic defend against this." Mickey said.

Regina remembered how those weapons were able to destroy almost every Dalek that entered the hub and knew she could not save herself from such a blast. The fireballs disappeared and Mickey's heart appeared in puff of magic smoke in Regina's hand. She walked up to Mickey and looked him in the eyes.

"This might hurt." She warned before she shoved the heart back into Mickey's chest.

"Thank you." Mickey replied as he suddenly realized that his wife was trapped on some far away world. "Now bring them back."

"I told you I can't." Rumplestiltskin said. "The Doctor has the TARDIS. Once he realizes what happened, he'll bring your little friends back here. I do have to be going now, but I must remember to thank the Doctor for this opportunity to see this new land. This land without magic."

"You just used magic." Ianto said.

"Only because of the rift. I have matters on this world to tend to, but I need magic to do it. Once I leave Cardiff, my magic will also leave me. I'll be back soon enough." The Dark One said and then opened another swirling green portal back to the Enchanted Forest. "I'll miss the power the rift has given me to just open portals at will."

"At least tell us where you sent the Daleks before you go." Ianto said.

"A world full of magic and danger." Rumple said.

"Which world specifically?" Gwen asked.

"Wonderland." The Dark One said.

"Like as in Alice?" Mickey asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Rumple said.

"You sent them to Wonderland?" Regina asked.

"Yes dearie." Rumple replied.

"What if she finds them?" Regina asked. "Did you think about what would happen if she ever got a hold of the Daleks?"

"She doesn't have the red and blue diamonds. No magic can save her from them." Rumple said.

"She'll find a way. She always does." Regina said.

"Who are you two talking about?" Ianto asked.

"My mother." Regina said. "The Queen of Hearts."

"You must be joking." Gwen said. "The Queen of Hearts is the Evil Queen's mother. I never heard that part."

"Well it's true." Regina said. "And she's more evil than I could ever be."

"Let's go dearie." Rumple said. "The Doctor can take care of himself."

Rumplestiltskin and Regina jumped through the green portal back to the Enchanted Forest as it closed behind them.

"I don't believe it." Mickey said.

"I'm sure Martha's alright." Gwen said.

"Maybe for now. What about when the Daleks and the Queen of Hearts find her?"

"They won't." Ianto said. "The Doctor will realize his mistake and come right back here."

"I hope you're right." Mickey said.

(to be continued in "Once Upon a Time Machine: B1 Part 8: TARDIS in Wonderland)


End file.
